1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading/writing station comprising in particular a memory and an antenna for exchanging data wirelessly by inductive technology with electronic tags, each having an antenna, a memory and data processing means for interpreting requests sent by the station.
A Radio Frequency Identification System RFID is commonly used to identify objects, using a reading/writing station, each object bearing an electronic identification tag. Within range of the reading/writing station, the electronic tag exchanges a variety of information with the station, such as, for example, identification information or information linked to the current production process.
In an RFID-type identification system, each reading/writing station has an antenna generating a magnetic field used to power each electronic tag passing within its range and to dialogue with the latter using a predefined communication protocol. The tag is powered by the “carrier” emitted from the antenna of the station. The energy picked up by the antenna of the tag is converted into electrical energy and powers the internal circuits (memory, control circuit, etc.) of said tag for the latter to execute the programs for which it is designed. This electronic tag stores data, executes instructions originating from the station and transmits the requested data to the station. The exchange procedure comprises a number of phases, in particular: sending energy when the tag arrives within range of the reading/writing station, sending an identification instruction by the reading/writing station, sending a reading/writing instruction, writing or reading data.
The wireless RFID-mode data exchange is performed by an inductive technology based on the use of a mid-frequency electromagnetic signal (carrier) for the wireless transmission of information between the stations and the electronic tags. To transmit data to the reading/writing station, the tag modulates the carrier frequency in amplitude and/or in phase. The reading/writing station then converts the received signal into binary language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reading/writing station that fails or is destroyed following, for example, an electrical problem, must be immediately replaced by a new station so as not to disrupt the progress of the industrial process. The new station must be configured with the same parameters as the damaged station. Now, if the station that has been replaced is fundamentally damaged, its configuration parameters or its application data are often not easily recoverable. A complete programming of the new station is often necessary, which can take time and can disrupt the progress of the current industrial process.
Document EP 1 560 149 describes a portable telephone-type terminal incorporating an RFID reading/writing circuit and an RFID electronic tag. The antennas of the reading/writing circuit and of the electronic tag are arranged in proximity to each other on the same surface so as to reduce the footprint. A control circuit is used to switch from one antenna to the other to have the reading/writing circuit or the electronic tag communicate alternately with the external environment. In this device, if the station is damaged, the electronic tag is also damaged and the data stored on the tag therefore becomes non-recoverable.